Secrets From The Newspaper
by Sky Rose Fang
Summary: Little oneshot that hit me from out of nowhere, Castle finds an old newspaper clipping he'd forgotten about and feels the need to tell Kate about it. established Caskett, AU - somewhere season 5.


**Secrets from the newspaper.**

A/N: I know I said I would probably end up spamming you this weekend but I ended up getting called into work and roped into helping with my grandparents garage sale so I didn't get any time to write this weekend I was just reading another Caskett fic and this idea hit me outta nowhere. It kinda made me cry when I thought of it but I don't know, let me know what you think...

"hey Kate?" Castle called out to his girlfriend of almost a year now. She was in the kitchen and he in the lounge room, he'd spotted the article yesterday when cleaning up his office. The first time he read it, he cried for the woman's family. He didn't know back then how that one article would change his world on just a few short – or long, depending on who's view your looking from, years later.

"yeah Castle?" Kate responded from inside the fridge, digging out the milk for some coffees. "can you come here a minute I want to talk to you about something..." came Castle's reply from the couch. "gimme a minute, I'm almost finished with the coffees" she called back.

Walking into the lounge room, Kate spotted an old looking newspaper article sitting on the coffee table, before she could catch a glimpse at it though, Castle had picked it up looking at it intensely like he did when he was trying to figure out the next line in the book. "what's up Rick?" she asked confusedly, "there is something I found yesterday" he began, "I had completely forgotten I had it, until I spotted it amongst some old papers."

"what is it?" Kate asked, now intrigued by her boyfriends behaviour. "it's a newspaper article" he got out before Kate interrupted "i can see that, Castle", she was getting frustrated, he could tell, she only ever used his last name any more when she was getting annoyed. "it's not just any newspaper, it's an old one, one I kept... only I didn't realise what it was I was keeping" he continued on as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"what's so important about it? How old is it?" she'd gone back to curious now. "it's about fifteen years old. I kept it because, it made me cry." he answered, "you kept a newspaper article because it made you cry?" Kate questioned both amused and even more curious than before.

"this article is about, fifteen years old. It's about a woman who was killed quite brutally and no one could work out why. I cried because it said she had a twenty year old daughter, I cried because I didn't want to ever have to feel the pain that her family must have been going through, I cried because when she was found, she had one of my books in her bag. I cried because now her family had to live without her, I wrote murder mysteries and I always knew how they would end. This woman's family was living a murder mystery and they might never know how it ended. I vowed that day that I would find the family of that woman and do whatever I could to help them, even if I couldn't give them closure at least maybe I could give them the knowledge that I was with them in their grief or let them know just how much pain I was in over her death, I knew my pain would never match theirs but it hurt to know that young woman would never get to experience any of the mother daughter experiences they should have. I cried for hours, days even over the death of this woman." he knew he was babbling but the words just wouldn't stop coming.

"did you ever find them?" Kate asked, her heart breaking for the young woman knowing her pain all to well. "yeah Kate I did" Castle whispered, his voice breaking over those four short words. He closed his eyes and handed Kate the article, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Rick, this is the article on my mum's death." Kate whispered tears obvious in her voice, she wrapped her arms around Castles shoulders and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "you did more than give us closure, and way more than just knowledge. You gave us hope, you gave us happiness and a way to move on with our lives, you gave us a future free of the past." she whispered into his ear before pulling back to give him a lingering kiss on his lips.

A/N: that's all for that one, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the feels... I really have no clue where that came from, I was reading a pregnancy fic one minute and then the next BAM! This hits me. This is going to stay as a one – shot but keep your eye on my other fics I have another Caskett one coming up.


End file.
